


Consulting Hunter

by hurluberlu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, superlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Drive me somewhere."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Drive somewhere. That's your job as a cab driver isn't it?"</p><p>'And I want to see just how long you can control yourself.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consulting Hunter

"Why are you killing all of those people?"  
The driver laughed. "Oh, well because it's fun Sherlock."  
"How is murdering people fun?"  
"It's exactly like how you find solving the murders fun. You're the same as me Sherlock, you're just on the side of the angels."  
Sherlock scoffed as the man continued.  
"And good job on picking up my lime green boxers Sherlock. I picked them out just for you."  
"What did you do that for?"  
"To see if you would disappoint me. I was planning on your intelligence. Which you obviously have, since you have found your killer."  
"It wasn't hard to do."  
"I know. Now get out so I can go kill someone."  
Sherlock opened the door and stepped out. He walked back up to the motel door and watched as the man drove away. He walked into the motel room to see John asleep on the couch and the two bedroom doors closed. John was a heavy sleeper, so Sherlock picked him up and opened the second bedroom's door. Slowly walking in, he laid John on the bed next to Sam. He walked out and sat in one of the armchairs. Sherlock closed his eyes and just sat there for the six hours until nine.  
"What the hell!" Sam shouted from the other room, waking up John and Dean.  
Sherlock opened his eyes and smiled. Dean ran out of his room and into Sam's. Sherlock slowly followed, stopping when he reached the doorway. He saw a blushing John standing next to the bed and a blushing Sam on the bed. Dean reached behind his back to get his gun, thinking John tried to kill Sam, when Sherlock slammed him into the wall. "Do it and I will kill you." Backing away, Sherlock grabbed John's hand, leading him into the living room. "What happened in there John?"  
"Well, I woke when Sam screamed 'What the hell!' and I jumped out of the bed when Dean ran in."

Dean rubbed his shoulder and glared out of the door. "What the hell is wrong with him?"  
Sam was still blushing and mindlessly staring at the wall.  
"Sam?" Dean walked over and shook Sam's shoulders. "Sammy!"  
Sam looked at Dean. "What?"  
"What's wrong with you?"  
Sam looked down at the bed. "Nothing."  
"Why was John in your bedroom?"  
"I don't know."  
Dean walked out of the room to talk to the two British men while Sam sat on the bed, thinking about what happened.  
He had woken up, face-to-face with John, with their legs intertwined. Shouting "What the hell," he accidently woke up John, making John jump out of the bed. They both blushed, and Dean burst through the door. The truth was, he wished he didn't say anything, so he could lay like that with John a little longer.  
Sam got dressed and walked into the room where everyone else sat, discussing the case.  
"But how do you know that it is a human?"  
Sherlock laughed at the Winchester. "Because I deduced it."  
Dean scoffed. "If you're so good at 'deducing', what can you find out about me?"  
John took a deep breath, knowing this would probably end badly.  
"Well. You and Sam were named after your grandparents, you after your grandmother. You have been to hell, purgatory, and have died five times. You've had a child named Emma, unfortunately who you had to kill. You've lost your mom, dad, and 'uncle' named Bobby. You wear your father's jacket, trying to be more like him." Dean had already stood up at this point. "You wear that necklace all the time, a gift from your brother meant for your father. Now your moth-" Sherlock was interrupted by a fist coming towards his face. Knowing it was coming, he caught it before continuing. "Your mother is a touchy subject. Don't worry, I won't talk about her. But do you understand now?"  
Dean nodded and sat back down.  
Sherlock stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to go explore the crime scenes, you stay here and discuss the case." He rushed out of the door, leaving the three men alone, again. He walked over to the same spot where he hauled the cab the day before and raised his hand. The road was empty, except for one cab coming towards him. Sherlock smiled and waited for the cab to pull over, then he got in the front seat.  
The man smiled back. "Oh, getting braver I see."  
Sherlock looked him in the eyes. "You haven't told me your name."  
"Jim. Jim Moriarty."  
"Moriarty. Why are you so fixated on me?"  
Moriarty leaned forward. "Isn' it obvious?"  
And for the first time he could remember, it wasn't obvious to Sherlock.  
Moriarty sighed. "I guess not. You've disappointed me Sherlock."  
Jim started to move back so he was sitting normally when Sherlock grabbed his shirt.  
"I would like an explanation as to why."  
Jim grinned. "Of course. Well, it's hard to meet someone who matches my intellect. But then I found out about you. And I just had to have you. That's why I started killing people in this town, leaving clues so you would find me. And you did. And let me tell you it's taking all the control I have to not rip your clothing off and have you right here."  
Sherlock let go of Jim's shirt and sat back in his seat. "Drive me somewhere."  
"What?"  
"Drive somewhere. That's your job as a cab driver isn't it?" Sherlock said aloud.  
'And I want to see just how long you can control yourself.' He said in his head.  
Jim nodded and started driving.

They had been talking for thirty minutes and were no where closer to finding the man responsible. Dean sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go out and get some lunch, you two want anything?"  
"Uh yeah, I'll take a salad." Sam said without looking up from the pictures he was analyzing.  
John shook his head. "Nothing for me."  
Dean nodded and walked out of the front door and into the Impala.  
They stayed in silence until John spoke up ten minutes later.  
"So uh...Sam?" John said softly.  
"Yeah?" Sam looked over to John.  
A blush creeped across John's face. "I'm sorry about this morning. I don't remember going into your room."  
Sam blushed too. "Oh...Uh it's fine John."  
John smiled and looked down. Sam reached over and put his hand on John's. When John looked up, Sam leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Both of their faces were on fire when there was a knock at the door. Sam got up to open the door, being met by Dean. "Sorry Sammy, I left my key."  
Sam nodded and let Dean in. Dean sat the bag on the table and looked at the two men. "Did I miss something?"  
They both quickly shook their heads. Dean shrugged and bit into his burger.

Sherlock had been staring at Jim for the past twenty minutes while they drove around the city. He couldn't help but notice that Moriarty was very attractive. There was also the fact that he had murdered ten people, but Sherlock chose to ignore that. Sherlock would look forward every time Jim would look over, even though it was obvious Jim saw Sherlock staring.  
"Where do you actually want to go Sherlock? I can't just keep driving nowhere."  
Sherlock took a minute to think. Knowing Jim was staring at him, he licked his lips. "Where do you live?"  
Jim gulped, watching Sherlock's lips. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
Sherlock slowly nodded, not able to remove his eyes from Moriarty's.  
Jim turned back to the road. "We'll go there then."  
Sherlock started to zone out, started to daydream. And he wasn't exactly thinking of the most innocent things.  
_He was panting as Jim carried him to the king size bed. Already undressed and already hard, Sherlock whimpered, seeing Moriarty still completely dressed. Moriarty smirked and stroked Sherlock's hair. "Shhh...Youl'll get what you want soon babe. I promise." Sherlock nodded and moaned loudly as Jim grabbed his dick_  
When Sherlock snapped back to reality, he noticed Jim starting hungrily at his trousers. Not able to resist, he leaned over and grabbed Jim's face, pulling it to his. Moriarty responded immediately by kissing back and putting his hands in Sherlock's hair. Sherlock moaned and broke the kiss, Jim taking that as an opportunity to remove the detective's shirt. He ran his hand's down Sherlock's pale but slightly toned chest.  
Sherlock pushed Jim's hands away. "Shouldn't we do this inside?"  
Jim nodded and hurriedly got out of the car. Sherlock left his shirt and ran after Moriarty. As soon as Sherlock shut the front door, he was pushed against it. Jim's mouth captured his and Sherlock suddenly felt himself being lifted. Moriarty carried Sherlock to his bedroom and laid him on the bed, sitting on his lap. Blindly reaching to the nightstand, Moriarty fumbled to pick up the bottle he knew was there.  
Sherlock broke the kiss and looked over to what Jim was trying to get. He sat up and grabbed the bottle easily, smiling as he read the label. "Apple flavored lubricant? You've really got a thing for apples, don't you?"  
Moriarty blushed and grabbed the bottle, setting it to the side on the bed. He removed his shirt and Sherlock's trousers, pausing before he removed the restricting boxers. Sherlock blushed as he watched Jim's eyes run down his whole body. Sherlock reached up to remove Jim's pants, stopping when he saw Moriarty was wearing another pair of neon green boxers.  
Sherlock couldn't help laughing when he saw them. "What? You don't think they're stylish?" Moriarty said defensively as he struck a pose. Sherlock sat up to kiss Moriarty and flipped him onto his back, causing accidental friction as their tips rubbed together. Both of the men let out a loud, simultaneous moan. Jim let out a protest. "Sherlock!"  
Sherlock placed his finger against Jim's lips. "You've done so much work getting me here, let me do all the work now."  
The detective hastily grabbed the lubricant bottle and dipped his finger in. Pressing his finger to his entrance, he quickly stretched himself. When he was done, he got more of the gel and rubbed it onto Jim, earning a moan from the man who had been waiting so patiently for so long. When Sherlock decided it was time, he kneeled over Jim's eager cock and smiled when Jim's hands found their way to his waist.  
Staring directly into Moriarty's eyes the whole time, he lowered himself onto Jim.  
Both of the men let their heads roll back in pleasure. This also being Sherlock's first time, it hurt quite a bit. Without him realizing it, Sherlock had closed his eyes and let a few tears fall. He felt a hand wipe his tears away. Opening his eyes, he was met with JIm's brown ones. "It's okay Sherlock, take your time." Jim leaned forward and softly kissed Sherlock's lips.  
Sherlock smiled into the kiss and softly pushed Jim back down, ready to start moving. He slowly lifted himself up and down while Jim's hands gripped his waist tightly. As Sherlock increased his speed, Jim's moans got louder and soon Sherlock was moaning too.  
Seeing Sherlock, the one person in the world he could actually say he loved, doing this with him made Jim come quickly, only a few seconds before his counterpart came.  
Sherlock fell onto Moriarty's chest, and Jim took that opportunity to run his hands through Sherlock's hair.  
They stayed in an embrace for a good ten minutes before Sherlock lifted his head up. "Does this mean you'll stop killing people?"  
Jim sighed, knowing that this was about to turn for the worst. "I'm sorry Sherlock, but no. I can't stop killing people, that's just what I do."  
Sherlock got off of the bed. "You mean that you weren't just killing for me? You do it for a living?"  
Moriarty sat up and nodded.  
"How many people?"  
"Oh Sherlock, I really don't kn-"  
"How many Jim?"  
Moriarty took a deep breath. "Somewhere over two hundred I think."  
Sherlock's eyes got wide. "My job is to catch criminals and I just had sex with a mass murderer!"  
Jim got out of bed and stood across from Sherlock. "Sherloc-"  
"No! No, I don't want to hear it. Goodbye Moriarty." Sherlock stormed out, barely getting his boxers on. He went outside and started to walk. He didn't know where he was or how to get home, but he was determined to not have to go back in and ask Jim for a ride.  
Sherlock had been walking in just his boxers for about half an hour when he heard a car engine behind him. He knew who it was before he turned his head to look.  
"Go away Jim."  
"Sherlock, at least let me drive you back to the motel. Or just let me give you back your shirt and trousers."  
Sherlock reluctantly got into the car. "Try anything and I will break your hands."  
Jim nodded and sat for a few seconds just staring at Sherlock's silhouette against the sky.  
"And quit staring at me."  
Jim turned and started driving again. Sherlock climbed into the backseat to get dressed and Moriarty shamelessly stared at the detective's ass as he did so. It only took twenty minutes to drive back to the motel, and by then Sherlock was fully dressed, even wearing the scarf.  
When the car stopped, Jim turned to the back. "Sherlock, I'm sorry-"  
"Save it."  
Sherlock had already gotten out and was halfway to the motel's door when Jim got out and ran after him. "Just let me ask you one question Sherlock."  
Sherlock stopped. "Fine."  
"You knew I had killed people before we slept together. Why is it so bad now?"  
Sherlock looked directly into Jim's eyes. "Because I didn't realize it was your job."  
Sherlock continued walking as Jim slowly retreated to his car and went home. When Sherlock opened the door he was met with Dean eating a burger and John and Sam blushing as they stole glances at each other. Sherlock smiled, knowing he was the reason that this morning's event happened.  
John looked up when Sherlock walked into the room. "Geez Sherlock! It's been two hours!"  
Sherlock ignored the man and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on. He undressed and stepped into the tub, soon sinking down to the bottom and sitting with his head in his hands.  
He thought about that afternoon. But instead of feeling disgust for what happened, he felt guilty for freaking out the way he did. Sherlock began to replay the moments in his head. When Jim softly told him to take his time, when he looked straight into Jim's bright brown eyes, and even when he joked about Jim's choice in boxers. Sherlock felt himself get hard as he remember every detail of riding Moriarty. Sighing he got up to deal with himself.  
When he was finished, he turned the shower off and redressed in the same clothing. He walked into the room where everyone else was to ask if he could nap in Dean's room. Dean said okay and Sherlock entered the room. Sitting down on the bed, he winced and sighed.  
He was really going to hurt tomorrow.


End file.
